Promises to Keep
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Frodo and Sam have a talk in Lothlorien


Promises to Keep   
  
  


Summery: In the woods of Lothlorien, Frodo seeks the comfort of Sam after the fall of Gandalf.   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: The quote below does not belong to me, but I don't know who it belongs to. LotR also does not belong to me.   
  


"The woods are lovely, dark and deep   
But I have promises to keep   
And miles to go before I sleep   
And miles to go before I sleep."   
  
  


Gandalf the Grey had fallen into darkness and yet one of his closest friends could find no way to mourn. For Frodo Baggins mourning the lost wizard was admitting that he would never return. Since meeting Gandalf Frodo had seen him perform miraculous feats and come out without a scratch. This time it had seemed so final to Frodo; Gandalf was gone. Now he would never return from the darkened depths of Moria. His heart ached inside his chest at such a thought. He clutched at his chest for relief, but only found the vial Ring that had started the whole horrid quest.   
A rustle among the leaves made him look to his left and see a small figure gazing at him. He looked to his right to see that his dear Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took were still fast in sleep, but even dearer Sam Gamgee was not laying beside him. He looked cautiously back to the silent figure and squinted in the moonlight to see better. A light came from the dark suddenly as the figure released a covered lantern. It was indeed Sam that had been the mysterious figure.   
Frodo stood and walked to Sam, who had his back to the group. He stood looking over the edge of the great tree. He looked up to the tree across the way where the other members of the Company slept. It was there first night sleeping in the woods and Sam seemed more than ever to be fascinated by the Elves; he had never heard of any living in trees before. He looked to Frodo and seemed startled, not expecting to see anyone at all there.   
"Nearly made me jump out of me breeches, Mr. Frodo, I kid you not," said Sam with a startled laugh. Frodo gave him a half-hearted smile and looked down to the ground, unable to see it even with the light from Sam's lantern.   
"Sorry," said Frodo quietly. He looked to the where the other members of the Company slept. There was no sound from there, no figures moving in the dark. Frodo had worried earlier in the evening for his comrades. After the incident in Moria he did not want to let a single one of them out of his sight, even in such a place as Lothlorien.   
"Thinking of Gandalf?" asked Sam. His voice was meek and hesitant. He would not look to Frodo as he said this for fear of backlash. Frodo would not look at Sam either, for fear of being seen in a state of near tears.   
"Yes, a little. I miss him," answered Frodo. Slumping down to the floor, Frodo let out a mournful sigh. Sam stood a moment staring at his pudgy hands wondering what he should do. Eventually he sat down beside Frodo and slouched forward away from the edge.   
"Me, too," said Sam. All was quiet as night swarmed around them as though trying to repair their sadness. Frodo leaned and placed his head into his hands; silent cries overtook him. He felt a hand rub his and down his spine in a sort of pale comfort. The hand was warm enough so that Frodo could feel it through his shirt. The sudden heat sent goosebumbs all over him.   
"Are you cold, Mr. Frodo? Here have m' blanket," said Sam. He crawled to where he had been sleeping earlier and took the green blanket he had slept under. Carefully, he brought it around the shoulders of Frodo and he was warmed almost instantly. Frodo smiled graciously to Sam as he slipped further into the blanket.   
The night swirled around them quietly and with not much action. Sam sat beside Frodo with his eyes shut for the better part of an hour. Frodo for a moment believed Sam was asleep sitting up. He reached over and shook carefully the shoulder of Sam. His eyelids fluttered to reveal the blue eyes Frodo had so many times seen.   
"I think you may have fallen asleep on me, Sam," said Frodo. Sam wobbled slightly where he sat. A blush escaped o his cheeks as he stared to the floor.   
"Terribly sorry, Mr. Frodo, but I'm wide awake now. I give my word. If my name isn't Samwise Gamgee I'll stay up all night with ya," Sam replied without a hint of drowsiness in his voice. Frodo gave a light smile and sat propped up against the tree for support, staring out into the darkened night. Sam was beside him, sitting in silence. There was no moonlight that penetrated the dense tree tops over their heads, they could not even see one another. Frodo, however, could feel the warmth of Sam from beside him. Out of the darkness the pudgy hand of Sam came to wrap around Frodo's hand.   
In the cool breeze the warm hand sent chills up the spine of Frodo. He let out a sigh and placed his head comfortably on Sam's shoulder. The wind blew around them lightly, causing them no disturbance. Time that neither paid much mind to went by quickly. It slowly became clear to Sam that Frodo had fallen asleep.   
"Good," thought Sam, "sleep, Mr. Frodo. Don't you worry about nothing. Sam Gamgee won't let anything stand in our way of detroyin' that ring, I promise." Frodo slept on oblivious to the arm Sam snaked around him partial way through the night. Sam's eyes began to flutter shut, though he fought sleep gallantly for some time. Soon, he lost the battle and slept through the night, promises running in and out of his mind and knowing that he would keep every one of them.   
  
  


The End 


End file.
